supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Queen
How Red Queen joined the Tourney Besides the Hive, the Queen's system also expanded through the Arklay Mansion above ground. During the t-Virus outbreak, her primary defenses were activated, locking everyone inside to prevent the infected from escaping. She proceeded to flood the laboratories, stop the elevators, and killed everyone inside with Halon gas. Outside of the Hive, as a security protocol, a nerve gas was released into the Mansion, rendering security operatives, Alice and Spence Parks, unconscious and without memory of prior events. When a hired commando team sent by Umbrella arrived at the Hive to investigate the loss of communication from the workers there, several team members were killed in the Queen's chambers after her self-defense systems went "online". When Alice and Chad Kaplan entered the chamber, they disabled her main circuit breakers in order to prevent her from rebooting. Before she is shut down, the Queen declares that they would die because of their interference. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Red Queen: *Play 956 Versus Mode matches. *Using White Queen, finish Classic Mode without continuing. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Red Queen at Tricell Laboratory. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the White Queen's sister computer, the Red Queen." She will be seen right of Starman, left of Raphael, above Gnasty Gnorc, and below Patrick. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in midair. After the announcer calls her name The Red Queen strokes a finger across her lips then puts her arms together in an x saying "Intruder detected.". Special Attacks Neutral special The Red Queen's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Crush!" during all of them. Side special The Red Queen's side special move is variable, and she will say "Not enough!" during all of them. Up special The Red Queen's up special move is variable, and she will say "Prepare to die!" during all of them. Down special The Red Queen's down special move is variable, and she will say "Stop struggling!" during all of them. Hyper Smash The Red Queen's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "Defensive measures taken." during all of them. Final Smash The Red Queen's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Termination authorized." during all of them. Imitative Powers Red Queen is capable of imitating 101 characters. Her imitations consist of the following: *Jagi *Raoh *Juda *Thouzer (if unlocked) *Han *Nameless Shura *Ryuga *Kaioh (if unlocked) *Habaki *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei *Cao Cao *Sima Yi *Xu Huang *Cao Pi *Pang De (if unlocked) *Guo Jia *Li Dian *Sima Zhao *Wang Yuanji *Jia Xu *Cai Wenji *Lu Bu *Cervantes *Voldo *Astaroth *Ivy *Nightmare *Raphael *Zasalamel (if unlocked) *Tira *Setsuka *Z.W.E.I. *AncientOgre *Anna *Bryan *Bryce Adams *Eliza *Feng *Kunimitsu *Wild Dog *Wild Fang *Ricardo *Zott *Jadeite *Nephrite *Zoycite *Orochimaru *Gaara *Juri *Akuma *Seth *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Killer Frost *Bane *Deathstroke (if unlocked) *Grodd *Eclipso *Riddler *Penguin *Juggernaut (if unlocked) *Magneto *Sabretooth *Venom *Dormammu (if unlocked) *Taskmaster (if unlocked) *Klaw *Deadpool *Keiji *Nobunaga *Oichi (if unlocked) *Toshiie (if unlocked) *Hideyoshi *Mitsunari *Mitsuhide *Ranmaru *Kanbei *Ganondorf *Young Link *Rugal *Goenitz (if unlocked) *Yashiro *Shermie *Iori (if unlocked) *Original Zero *Igniz *Adelheid *Genjuro *Amakusa *Zankuro *Kang *Cmdr. Kruge *Lursa *B'Etor *Dr. Soran *Khan (if unlocked) *Klaa Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "Order restored." during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Insect terminated." during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "You are forbidden access." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance The Red Queen materializes saying "Capture if possible. Terminate if necessary.". Special Quotes *You're all going to die down here. (When fighting Snow White, Reshiram, Zekrom, Ares, any SpongeBob SquarePants universe character, Devil Kazuya, or any member of the Super Readers) *You have intruded. (When fighting White Queen) *Your communications have been neutralized, so shall you be. (When fighting Gundam) *Your god isn't here. (When fighting Pegasus Seiya) *How would you know my creator? (When fighting Mokujin) *You cannot destroy me. (When fighting Astaroth) *You would destroy Umbrella property? (When fighting Mitsuhide) *I'm made of technology, no soul. (When fighting Nobunaga) *You shall never come to me. (When fighting Raoh) *You shall come to say my name. (When fighting Jagi) *You're authorization is limited. (When fighting Alisa) *I didn't ask for your services. (When fighting Han Solo) *That power cannot overload me. (When fighting Akuma) *And to your grave. I went through a mall. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I never fail! (When fighting Ganryu) Trivia *Though her sister computer is available at the start of both game, the Red Queen must be unlocked. *Red Queen's rival is a Disney Princess, meaning Snow White. In Tourney 2, the Disney Princess she has was initially going to be stolen by Shinogi to force Kamen Rider Faiz to take over her rivalry, but later in the sequel's development, Kamer Rider Faiz and Shinogi were downgraded to the second rivals of the Red Queen and Snow White, respectively. It is confirmed that Tadakatsu Honda is her midgame opponent. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who copy other characters